Pokemon Mystery Dungeon!
by AnimexGirlX
Summary: This is about a Charmander who's turned into a Pokemon and can't seem to remember who she is but only her name: Sabrina. She meets Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu and forms a Rescue Team to find out who she really is and why she changed into a Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

**Chapter 1: I'm not Charmander!**

"_Hey! Do you see that?"_

"_I sure do! It's absolutely beautiful!! Open it, see what's inside!" _

"_Ok ok! Oh wow!! Look at the treasure, it's stunning!!"_

"_Yeah it is…hey…wait!! Wh-What's that thing?!"_

"_Ahh!! It's coming!! Run!!" _

"_No!! It's gaining on us!! Ah! It became pitch black!! I can't see anything!! Where are you?!" _

"_No!! Ahh!! Help!!" _

_--_

_…nnn…where am I? M-My head hurts…oh…I feel so sick too…_

"Hey…hey wake up!"

"Squirtle!! Don't poke it!!"

"Well how am I supposed to know if it's dead or not?"

"There's an easier way…watch. Hey, are you ok?"

_Nnn…someone's shaking me…I hear voices too…two boys are talking…who are they? _

"Hey look!! It's opening its eyes!!"

"I see that idiot…"

"Wh…Where am I?" As she opened her eyes a bright light shown and she squinted, putting her arm over her eyes.

"Boy am I glad you're ok!!" as her eyes adjusted to the light, she opened her eyes all the way and noticed a smiling Bulbasaur had just spoken. She blinked and saw a Squirtle was beside Bulbasaur with his arms crossed.

"Well I'm not…I liked you better when you weren't moving. You looked less stupid." Squirtle said. Bulbasaur glared and smacked him in the back of his head with a vine. "Ow!! What was that for?" Squirtle asked rubbing the back of his head.

"That wasn't nice! You need to apologize to Charmander!" he said. She blinked again.

_Charmander…? No…wait…they're talking!! They're talking in human speech!! What's going on? And…I'm not a Charmander!! I'm…um…wait…I'm human right? _She thought confused. The Squirtle looked at her again.

"You look really stupid for a Charmander. Just where did you come from anyway?" he asked. Charmander blinked again then was finally able to speak,

"I'm not Charmander, and don't call me stupid!! I'm a human!!" she said. Squirtle and Bulbasaur both blinked and tilted their heads.

"Human?" they both asked in unison. Charmander nodded her head. They both laughed. Charmander blinked but growled and puffed out her cheek angrily and blushed slightly. She wasn't crazy! She knew she was a human! But…how did this happen? As she looked at herself she realized she really was a Charmander. When the boys finally stopped laughing Bulbasaur spoke,

"I'm sorry…that was rude. We shouldn't have laughed. Let's start from the beginning then! I'm Bulbasaur and this is my partner Squirtle!" he said pointing to himself with his vine then to Squirtle. Squirtle smiled and nodded.

"Yes but we're better known as Team Aqua Stun!" he said proudly. Charmander blinked.

"Oh! You probably don't know…you see there are many Pokemon who form teams together and explore what are called, Mystery Dungeons. These dungeons are quite mysterious indeed since the layout changes every time you explore it! So it's like a whole new adventure in the same dungeon!!" Bulbasaur said with a smile. Charmander nodded.

"Of course it takes SKILLED Pokemon to form teams and do the exploring." Squirtle said sneering. Bulbasaur rolled his eyes.

"Well yes and no. You don't have to be SKILLED but it's great if you were trained up some." Bulbasaur pointed out. Squirtle rolled his eyes this time.

"Yeah yeah…" he muttered.

"So wait…what do these teams do?" Charmander asked. Before Squirtle could answer Bulbasaur quickly said,

"We're rescue teams!! We take missions that Pokemon send out. Sometimes Pokemon get hurt or lost in dungeons so it's the rescue teams job to find that Pokemon and save them!" Squirtle nodded and added,

"There are also missions where you have to either retrieve an item for someone or even escort a Pokemon to their destination!" he said. Bulbasaur nodded too.

"So…that's what you do? Just take missions and do the rescuing?" she asked. They both nodded.

"It's harder than it sounds. There are many Pokemon in the dungeons too that will attack, so you had better be well stocked on items or be at a high level!" Squirtle said looking at her. Charmander nodded and thought.

"C-Can I be in a rescue team too?" she asked boldly. The boys both blinked.

"YOU want to be in a rescue team?" Squirtle asked. She nodded. Squirtle and Bulbasaur looked at each other then back at her.

"Well…I'm sure you could…you need a partner though…" Bulbasaur said nicely but Squirtle butted in rudely,

"PLUS, you're not even trained!! You're probably only at level 1! Also, we don't even know who you are! We just happen to come across you and apparently you claim you're a human. That's kinda weird if you ask me…I don't think anybody needs that kind of Pokemon!" Squirtle said eyeing her. She growled.

"I can too be in a rescue team!! J-just give me a chance!!" she said. Squirtle shook his head as Bulbasaur looked at him sadly.

"Come on Squirtle…we can get to know her later but let's give her a chance…" he said. Squirtle shook his head again. Charmander was going to say something again when a whimpering Butterfree came flying to them gasping and panting. Squirtle and Bulbasaur looked at her.

"What happened? Are you ok miss?" Squirtle asked. Butterfree shook her head.

"No…m-my baby Caterpie…h-he fell. An earthquake came crashing through the ground and it split open and my baby boy fell in. P-Please…you're a rescue team…you have to help me please." She said in tears. Squirtle and Bulbasaur looked at each other and nodded then looked back at her.

"Don't worry! We'll save him!!" Bulbasaur said. Butterfree smiled and nodded.

"Oh thank you so much! He fell in the Tiny Woods. Please save him…he's too young to fight…" she said. They both nodded again.

"Don't worry! Let's go Bulbasaur!" Squirtle said as they both began to run off but were stopped when Charmander yelled,

"Hey!! What about me? I can help!!" Squirtle growled and kept running. Bulbasaur looked at her sadly and simply shrugged and followed. Charmander growled then followed. Butterfree watched them go whimpering softly.

--

sooo...i typed another story :3 i couldnt think of another chapter for my other one so i just typed this instead x3 geez i have ideas for about 5 other stories o ugh...i have a busy mind...well i hope you like it so far!! Hopefully i'll come out for a next chapter for this one and my other story!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Start of a Friendship**

"Now, Tackle attack!!" Squirtle yelled as he tackled a Zigzagoon and sent it flying back.

"Razor Leaf!!" Bulbasaur yelled as he let out leaves that went flying straight at a Pidgey. The Pidgey took the hit then countered back with a Gust. Bulbasaur gritted his teeth as he got hit and tried to keep his ground. Squirtle noticed and took action by breathing in then releasing a Bubble attack at the Pidgey. The Pidgey went flying back as well. Squirtle smirked.

"Don't mess with Team Aqua Stun!!" he said then turned to Bulbasaur. "You ok?" he asked. Bulbasaur nodded.

"Yes, thank you…Flying Pokemon can be a bad thing for me…I still need more practice…" he said staring at the ground.

"Hey don't worry about it!! It'll be a lot better when we get stronger and evolve!!" he said confidently. Bulbasaur looked at him.

"B-but Squirtle, you know we can't…"

"I don't want to hear it!! I know that one day we'll evolve! Just have faith! Now come on…we're still on the first floor…" Squirtle muttered marching forward. Bulbasaur sighed and nodded and ran after him.

"Ahh!!" Charmander yelled as she was hit with a Poison Sting from a Weedle. She landed on the ground but quickly jumped back up with determination, "Ok you want to play rough? I'll teach you to mess with me! Time for another Scratch attack!!" she yelled as she ran forward and hit Weedle and sent it flying back and hitting a tree. She smiled. "Boy that was a tough one…I better get stronger or I might not make it…well no point in giving up…I'm still on the first floor but I can find my way to Caterpie just fine." She said walking forwards.

Sounds of battling from the three were heard on the first floor then on the second. Squirtle and Bulbasaur walked together looking around.

"The stairs should be around here some where…" Bulbasaur muttered. Squirtle continued to look around silently. They stopped as they heard battling.

"Hey Bulbasaur…you hear that?" Squirtle asked. Bulbasaur nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like someone's battling! Let's go check it out!!" he said running forwards. Squirtle ran after him. They turned a corner but both stopped when they saw who was battling.

"Now, time for a powerful Scratch attack to finish it off!!" Charmander yelled as she ran forward and hit a Poochyena. The Poochyena hit a tree but got back up and ran forwards and hit Charmander hard with a Tackle and she was sent flying back and landed on the ground. Squirtle and Bulbasaur gasped. The Poochyena smirked and howled as his power was boosted up. Charmander stumbled up slowly as she panted with an eye closed. "I…won't give up…" she started to say but Poochyena cut her off by tackling her again and sending her into a tree. She landed in the tree branches but fell out and hit the ground hard again. Once again, Squirtle and Bulbasaur gasped.

"We have to help!!" Bulbasaur whispered to Squirtle.

"What?! Why?! She's the one who decided to come on her own! I say we leave her and just let her lose on her own!" he said shaking his head. Bulbasaur growled.

"Well I'm going to help!! She's hurt!!" he said and ran forward and tackled the Poochyena in the side. Poochyena let out a yelp when he got hit but was quickly back on his feet with a snarl. Charmander looked at Bulbasaur.

"B…Bulbasaur…?" she asked softly.

"You're going down for hurting my friend!! Stun Spore!!" Bulbasaur yelled releasing a yellow powder. Poochyena looked around and sniffed but soon jolted and froze. "Now, Razor Leaf!!" he yelled releasing his leaves and sending Poochyena back and gone.

"Great job Bulbasaur!!" Squirtle said jumping up but he was ignored as Bulbasaur ran to Charmander and got out an Oran Berry. She was able to sit up on her own but was obviously hurt.

"Here Charmander, eat this." Bulbasaur said handing her an Oran Berry with a vine. She opened her eyes slowly and took it in her hands then began to eat. Squirtle walked over to them with his arms crossed. She finished the Oran Berry with a smile.

"Wow I feel better already!!" she said jumping up to her feet. Bulbasaur smiled.

"I'm glad! Oran Berries will come in handy on missions when you're in dungeons. You should always carry some with you." He said. She nodded.

"Humph! You shouldn't have been here in the first place! If you had just stayed with Butterfree like we said, then we wouldn't be in this situation." He said.

"Come on Squirtle…it's not her fault. Besides, she did very well. Look, she's gotten this far by herself and the stairs are just over there." Bulbasaur said nodding his head to stairs that weren't to far from them in the room. Squirtle scoffed.

"If it makes you feel better Squirtle then I'm sorry…I only wanted to help. Seeing Butterfree upset like that made me feel really bad and I just wanted to be there to help make her feel better…" Charmander said staring at the ground. Squirtle looked at her and sighed.

"Well when you put it that way…it's ok. Just…for now, make sure you tell us so we can help you! Being on your own is dangerous." He said. Bulbasaur nodded and smiled. Charmander smiled too.

"Thank you Squirtle!" she said. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"That's what friends do." He said. She smiled wide and nodded.

"Now let's go save Caterpie!!" she said running to the stairs. Bulbasaur and Squirtle followed her with a smile on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Team Skull

**Chapter 3: Team Skull!**

On the third floor a small Caterpie was whimpering in the very corner. He was surrounded by three Pokemon who had smirks on their faces. A Zubat, Koffing, and Skuntank stared at the scared Caterpie.

"P-please…l-leave me alone…I…I want my mommy…" Caterpie cried out.

"Chaw-ha-ha!! Your mommy isn't here to save you! But if you join our team then we can escort you back to your mom." Skuntank said with a glint in his eyes. Caterpie sniffed.

"But boss, why would we want a little baby like this?" Zubat asked Skuntank.

"Because! If we bring Caterpie back to his mom then she'll give us a generous reward! Plus, Caterpie on our team, we'll train him and he'll evolve into a strong Butterfree!" he replied. Zubat and Koffing looked at each other then at Skuntank.

"But boss, Pokemon can't evolve. You know that." Koffing said. Skuntank growled and looked at them.

"It won't be like that forever!! When the time comes that Pokemon can evolve once more, that's when Caterpie will evolve!! Not to mention by that time we'll have Caterpie trained up to a high level so he'll be mighty strong. Isn't that right Caterpie?" Skuntank turned back to the whimpering Caterpie who winced at his glance.

"P-Please…I just want my mommy…" he paused to sniff as he thought for a moment then said, "I'll join your team if you want…but please take me to my mom." He finished saying crying even more. The three Pokemon laughed.

"Chaw-ha-ha!! Told you boys!!" Skuntank said.

"Whoo-ho-ho!! Good job boss!!" Koffing said.

"He-he-he!! Yeah boss!! This plan is perfect!!" Zubat said.

Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur ran in with angry looks upon their faces; they heard everything.

"Not so fast!! I won't let you take Caterpie!! Butterfree asked us personally to save Caterpie, not you!!" Charmander said. Bulbasaur and Squirtle nodded. Skuntank, Koffing, and Zubat turned to look at them.

"What's this? Seems like we have three more baby Pokemon. Aww, how sweet, they want to save the wittle baby." Skuntank said as the other two laughed. Charmander clenched her fists as her flame got bigger.

"You three are going to pay…" she growled out, but Bulbasaur walked in front of Charmander.

"Hang on Charmander. You three, who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Chaw-ha-ha!! We're Team Skull and we're here recruiting our newest member." He said turning to the side slightly to show the crying Caterpie. Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle gasped.

"What do you mean 'newest member'?!" Squirtle asked.

"He-he-he. Caterpie here just agreed that he would join our team if we took him back to his mom. Isn't that right Caterpie?" Zubat said. Caterpie sniffed but nodded and cried out,

"I'm sorry!! They promised me they would take me to see my mom…I didn't know what to do…" Now Squirtle growled.

"Why that's the lowest of it all…you lied to Caterpie! You won't take him to go see Butterfree!!" he yelled.

"Whoo-ho-ho!! What do YOU know little pip squeak?! We were going to get Caterpie back to his mom like we promised but only to get our reward. Then Caterpie would stay and train with us." Koffing said laughing. Charmander growled again.

"Now kindly step out of the way or we'll have to use force…" Skuntank said with another glint in his eye.

"No way!! I'm going to stop you right here and rescue Caterpie!!" Charmander yelled. Skuntank growled.

"Fine then, if you won't leave in peace, then we'll just have to battle this out!!" Skuntank yelled as his team spread out in fighting stance and Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander did the same.

"Ok now squirts, you asked for it!! No more nice Pokemon, time for Fury Swipes!!" Skuntank yelled running forward at Charmander. She stood her ground and prepared for an attack. He jumped up and brought his claws and swiped down at Charmander who blocked it with her Scratch attack.

"Alright then, Supersonic!!" Zubat said releasing waves at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur growled and tried to withstand the attack even though it was starting to make him confused.

_Must…not…give in…we have to save Caterpie…now!! Razor leaf!! _Bulbasaur thought releasing his Razor Leaf at Zubat before falling backwards in confusion. Zubat got hit and fell back.

"Water Gun!!" Squirtle yelled attacking Koffing who got hit.

"Ho-ho-ho!! You're very brave!! Now get a taste of my Smog!!" Koffing said blowing up then releasing purple smoke at Squirtle who covered his mouth and coughed closing his eyes tightly.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur!!" Charmander gasped as she saw the condition they were in. "Hang on!!" she yelled pushing Skuntank back with all her might then running to Zubat. "Now you're gonna get it!! Scratch attack!!" Charmander yelled hitting Zubat with her claws. He fell back to the ground and fainted. She then ran over to Bulbasaur who was dizzy eyed and hitting himself with his vines. She began to panic. "What do I do?!" she said aloud.

"Use…our…P-Persim Berry…in the bag…" Squirtle yelled in coughs. Charmander looked at the bag Bulbasaur had and she nodded and managed to get it off him and opened it and found a Persim Berry.

"Here Bulbasaur, eat this!!" she said stuffing it into Bulbasaur's mouth. He chewed and swallowed and stopped hitting his self but fell to the ground panting.

"Our battle isn't over yet squirt!!" Skuntank yelled loudly while also using a Screech attack. Charmander and Bulbasaur yelled and gripped their heads and closed their eyes tightly.

"Charmander!!" Squirtle yelled but as he was going to help, Koffing stopped him with a Tackle attack and sent him flying back into the wall. Charmander opened an eye.

_No…my friends…they're in trouble…I have to defeat Team Skull and save Squirtle and Bulbasaur…they can't take much more… _she thought as the flame on her tail got even bigger. She opened both her eyes and stared at Skuntank. "Now!! You're going to get it!!" she yelled while also sending out embers from her mouth and hitting Skuntank directly. He stopped the Screech and flew back hitting the ground. She panted and ran forward but went past Skuntank and at Koffing who was continuously using Tackle on Squirtle. She jumped up and did an Ember attack at Koffing, making him land on the ground hard. "Time to finish it!!" she yelled using Scratch attack. His eyes went dizzy and he fainted. Squirtle was panting on the floor with his eyes closed tightly and his body was shaking; it was obvious he was poisoned. Charmander ran to Squirtle but was stopped as Skuntank used a Scratch attack on her and sent her flying back and hitting the wall. She growled and stood up.

"You may have defeated the others so easily but I'm stronger than those two!!" Skuntank growled out.

"And you think I'm easy to beat? Let's finish this; Caterpie is coming with us!!" she told him, following with an Ember attack. He jumped up and dodged it and used a Poison Gas, hitting her directly. She coughed and closed her eyes tightly.

"Chaw-ha-ha!! Not so strong when poisoned huh? This battle is mine!!" he said charging forward for a Fury Swipes. She opened her eyes and also charged forward with a Scratch attack. Their claws hit and both were sent flying back. Charmander managed to get up quicker than Skuntank and used an Ember attack, hitting him directly and making him faint. Charmander panted and stumbled to Squirtle.

"Are…you ok…?" she asked. He nodded slowly.

"I...I think so….h-how's Bulbasaur?" he asked.

"He's too tired to move…don't worry…I'll get us out…" she panted then looked at Caterpie who was crawling towards them. "Are you ok?" she asked him. He nodded and sniffed.

"Y-yes…th-thank you…" he said softly. She nodded and grabbed Squirtle and put his arm around her neck. They walked over to Bulbasaur and Charmander was able to put him on her back.

"Come on…your mom's worried…" she told Caterpie as they all walked out of the dungeon.

Butterfree was pacing back and forth whimpering softly. The four Pokemon came walking up to her and Caterpie smiled.

"M-mommy!!" he yelled as he crawled to her and she yelled in happiness and hugged him.

"Oh my baby boy!! You're ok!!" she said crying. He nodded and Charmander and Squirtle smiled slightly. Charmander began to sway.

"I'm…glad that he's ok…I'm happy…to have helped……" she trailed off as her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Darkness took over her and the last she heard were Butterfree's, Caterpie's, and Squirtle's voices, calling her name, then…all was silent.


End file.
